


Super Soldier Sandwich, Part Two

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Steve, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated Steve, Oral Sex, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, little jealous Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: Bucky and (Y/N) throw a Party and Steve stays longer to help ‘clean up’.





	Super Soldier Sandwich, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> AN - It's Kind of dirty

Bucky carried (Y/N) into the bedroom and dropped her onto the bed. A squeak left her lips as she bounced off the mattress. The two men stood at the foot of the bed and let their eyes wander over (Y/N)’s naked body. A blush covered her skin as the eyes of the soldiers fell between her legs. It’s nothing they hadn’t seen before, but she still felt insecure about their intense look and closed her legs. 

Their eyes snapped up to her face, and she swallowed thickly at the hungry expression on their faces. They looked as if they wanted to eat her alive! Well, Steve already did... Both of them crawled up the bed, one on each side, effectively trapping her between their rock-hard bodies. 

Even though she thought of herself as a very lucky woman with both Bucky and Steve inside her bed, she couldn’t help the sudden anxiety that crept up in the back of her head. It’s as if the two orgasms she already had had sobered her up because suddenly, reality crashed into her.

How would sex with two men even work? Not to mention with two super soldiers who could snap her in half with a twist of their hands? And how was she supposed to behave around Steve after this night?

Her mouth run dry and her body began to tremble as her thoughts drew her into an undesirable series of thoughts. (Y/N) knew she was overthinking but her mind wouldn’t stop producing stupid doubts! She was so deep in thoughts she didn’t even notice the movements beside her until Bucky cupped her jaw and turned her head to face him.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. His brows were furrowed as he watched her trembling form, concern written all over his face. He stopped Steve who didn’t seem to notice her current state as he ducked his head down to press his lips against her skin.

“You okay, doll? We don’t have to do anything if you’re not comfortable.” His voice was soft and comforting.

A small smile tugged at her lips at his concern. Whatever the circumstances, Bucky’s top priority was always her well-being. (Y/N) swallowed the lump in her throat and touched the hand that still held her jaw. “It’s fine... Just.. Just nerves, I guess.”

Bucky watched her face for a moment longer, looking for a sign that she had lied and actually wanted to stop. When he didn’t find what he was looking for, he just nodded with a soft smile on his handsome face before he leaned down and kissed her gently. “We’ll go slow. If something is wrong at any time, you tell me and I’ll kick Steve’s ass out of here. Deal?”

She only got to nod as Steve interrupted whatever she wanted to say. “What’s that supposed to mean? I would never do something without her consent!” He had an offended expression on his face, his voice a little higher than usual.

Bucky rolled his eyes and threw him a slightly annoyed look. “I know you don’t. I wouldn’t let you near her if I thought you would force her to something. Besides, I would kill you if you tried.”  
(Y/N) watched him with a mix of admiration and shock. Was he serious? It very much sounded as if he were. He would kill his best friend for her? She hoped she would never find out. Should it turn her on as much as it did? Probably not.

“Is thi…” This time, it was (Y/N) who interrupted Steve, she stopped their bickering before the mood was completely killed. “Guys?! Can we please not talk about killing each other? I’m really fucking horny and need you to do something about it but if you want to fight instead, I will just get me off myself.” Both their heads spun around at her words. Steve looked intrigued. Watching her pleasure herself? Anytime! Bucky, on the other hand, didn’t look as happy as the blond man. His jaw was set into a hard line as he squinted his eyes at her.

He ducked his head down towards her ear. One of his hands grabbed her throat as he whispered to her. “If you talk to me like this one more time, I will spank your little ass until you can’t sit for a week. Got it?” His hand tightened briefly. The low timbre of his voice sent shivers down her spine as she nodded. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“No, you’re not. Not yet, at least. But misbehave one more time and you will be.” (Y/N) whimpered at his words, they never failed to make her knees weak and she was grateful she was laying on the bed, otherwise she would have fallen over. 

Bucky pressed a harsh kiss to her lips, biting it so hard he almost drew blood before his mouth wandered down to suck a mark on her neck. “Now, tell me babygirl. Who do you want to fuck you first?” 

Two hands belonging to two different people caressed her legs, tickling her sensitive thighs as they slowly approached their destination. They reached her slick folds at the same time, not giving her friction just resting them there. Her hips bucked up, trying to encourage them to give her what she wanted. She was at a loss for words, her mind completely blank.

“Come on, darling. Tell us what you want.” Steve had leaned down to murmur in her ear, licking the shell of her ear when he was finished. “I... I want to suck Bucky off while Steve fucks me.” 

Both men groaned deeply at her breathy voice. Steve opened her legs further as Bucky drew his metal fingers through her folds, collecting the wetness to slowly circle her clit before his fingers dipped down to her entrance. A breathless moan left her lips at the contact, hips bucking upward. “Gonna open you up, baby.” He pushed one finger in, reaching deep enough to hit her special spot.

(Y/N) threw her head back and closed her eyes, gasping as Bucky’s fingertip grazed her g-spot. “Gonna open you up for Steve’s cock, so you can take him nice and deep. You want that, hm? Want your Captain to pound your little cunt?” Another finger joined the first one. Steve’s hand joined Bucky’s as he rubbed circles on her clit, edging her closer to orgasm as he dipped his head down to bite and suck at her nipple.

The sensation of two different hands between her legs and the mumbled dirty words quickly brought her dangerously close. She was already a sweaty, moaning mess as she fell apart beneath the soldier’s touches. “Shit... Yes, daddy... please. Wanna get fucked.” She was babbling, and she knew it but she couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

Steve groaned with her nipple in his mouth. He withdrew his hand and head from her, staring into her eyes with an almost animalistic look in his usual soft eyes. “Enough. I need to be inside her.”

Bucky eyed Steve sideways, his jaw was clenched as he listened to the blond man. He gave him orders? In his own bedroom? They weren’t on a mission, for fuck’s sake! Bucky swallowed the sudden anger down and turned his eyes back to (Y/N), who was still trembling underneath him. His hard expression softened a fraction as he met her gaze.

“You ready, baby? Think you can take it?” He crocked his fingers against her walls, tearing a moan out of her as she desperately nodded. “Yes! I’m ready! Please...!” she was cut off from another moan as Bucky momentarily sped up the movement of his fingers before he pulled them out of her and held them in front of her face.

“Yeah, I think you are. Look at this, you’re absolutely soaked!” He smeared his fingers over her lips, biting his own as he did. “Taste yourself, babygirl.” She willingly opened her mouth, sucking at them as Bucky pressed them down on her tongue. (Y/N) swirled her tongue around them, moaning as her own taste hit her tongue.

“Good girl.” He cupped her jaw and gave her another harsh kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth to get a taste himself. He broke the kiss and scooted a little to the side to make room for Steve who had watched impatiently.

He practically pounced on her, pressing a kiss to her lips before he sat up on his knees and with one swift movement turned her around and pulled her up on her hand and knees. Steve kneeled behind her and groaned as his eyes fell on her naked ass, still red from his earlier spanking. A mumbled “Fuck” left his lips; he just couldn’t resist and leaned down to be eye level with her dripping pussy. He licked a stripe all the way from her throbbing clit to her achingly empty hole, sending her jolting forward at the sudden pleasure.

Steve gripped her hips to pull her back against his tongue as he pressed it into her once before he leaned back up. His cock was nestled in between her wet folds, getting himself wet with her juices before the tip of his cock teased her entrance, just barely slipping the head inside before he pulled out again.

Bucky positioned himself in front of her, his cock only inches apart from her awaiting mouth. He lightly stroked himself, a smirk spread on his face at (Y/N)’s needy whimper. No matter how hard she had tried to push herself back against Steve’s dick, with his hand on her hip to hold her steady, it was useless. Her attempts to get closer to Bucky’s dick weren’t successful either. He pulled back as soon as she tried to stick her tongue out.

After an eternity, what actually was a minute, she got dizzy with desire and the need to be filled. The teasing of Steve’s cock on her clit and how he barely slipped into her, as well as the sight of Bucky pleasuring himself right in front of her, drove her insane and finally, she started to beg.

“Please... I can’t take this anymore. Please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me... please.” Only sobs came out of her mouth as her hips desperately tried to rock back against Steve.

Both men chuckled at her begging and decided that she had suffered enough. Steve circled her entrance one more time before he slowly pushed into her until he bottomed out. A deep and downright sinful moan erupted from his lips when (Y/N) squeezed her walls around him as soon as he was all the way in. “Shit, Darling... you’re so fucking tight. Feels like you’re choking my dick.”  
(Y/N) was too far gone to give him a proper response as the pleasure of finally being filled shot through her body. Her mouth opened in a silent moan, and if it had not been for Bucky, who had buried one of his hands in her hair, she would have fallen forward.  
“Just wait until she cums.” Bucky just smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

After a few seconds of adjusting, Steve pulled out of her before he thrust back in. It started slow since they both needed some time to adjust of being connected so intimately. But as soon as Steve’s eyes dropped down to where his cock disappeared into her, he started to thrust faster. The sight of his cock drenched in her juices was too much for him to go slow. He wanted to hear her scream his name as her essence dripped onto the sheets.

Bucky couldn’t handle the moans and gasps of (Y/N) anymore. He needed release, so he guided her mouth towards his cock, pressing his tip against her lips. “Be a good girl, baby. Suck daddy’s dick.”

An embarrassing needy whine left her lips. With one of her hand she gripped his length, holding herself up with the other. She licked a stripe up his dick, circling the head with the tip of her tongue. Bucky’s relived sigh encouraged her to suckle his tip, drawing a moan from his lips. His hand was still tangled in her strands and he used his grip on her to guide her head down so she would take him deeper.

(Y/N) was grateful for his assistance. Steve’s thrusts were getting harder and faster, the pleasure he was giving her made it hard to concentrate to suck Bucky off. The dark-haired man started to thrust his hips in rhythm with his blond friend. Pushing into her mouth when he pulled out and the other way around. (Y/N) was shoved between them, always filled to the brim with one of them as her need to cum grew by the second.

The room was filled with the sound of slapping skin, slurping sounds and the moans of all three of them. It sounded utterly sinful and dirty and gosh did she love it! 

Steve’s thrusts got erratic as he felt her walls pulsing around him, indicating that she was close. So close in fact, she had to tap Bucky’s hips so he would pull out of her mouth. She could barely breath as Steve fucked one moan after another out of her, sounding breathless himself. “So damn tight and wet. Your little cunt was made for this, wasn’t it? You love it to get fucked like this, don’t you?” (Y/N) wasn’t in the state of mind for an actual conversation and just nodded frantically her head as she moaned his name. Steve leaned over her, his chest pressed against her back as he littered her back and shoulder with kisses and bites.

One of his hands travelled underneath her body and touched her clit. (Y/N) jerked forwards at the contact, moaning his name loudly. She was so close; she could almost taste it! Her eyes were screwed shut but as she opened them, a pornographic moan left her lips as she had the perfect view of Bucky and how he stroked himself to the show in front of him.

Bucky could see how close she was; (Y/N)’s face scrunched up in concentration and her mouth opened slightly. Her breathing was ragged, her hands clenching the sheets as she desperately tried to not cum in this exact moment. After all, she needed permission to do so.  
He grinned and licked his lips as he watched her wrecked expression.  
“She is so fucking close. Just a little more.”

(Y/N) pressed harder back against Steve while she simultaneously tried to get more friction on her swollen clit. “Steve... Captain! Please, I need to cum! Pleeease, make me cum!” A groan rumbled through Steve’s chest at her words and he sped his movements on her clit and his thrusts up. He breathed heavily in her ear, biting her earlobe as he enjoyed every sound, she made for him. 

“Come on, darling. I want to feel you squeeze my cock as you cum for me. Cum, now!” The whispered demand was enough to send her right over the edge. She was no longer able to hold herself up and fell forward as she screamed his name to all heavens. Both men groaned animalistic as (Y/N) came apart for them. Steve gripped her hips to hold her up as his thrusts got sloppier as her soft walls clenched his sensitive dick even harder than before. “Fuck... Shit...” Steve was no longer able to talk properly, only a few curses left his lips as he continued to thrust into her, chasing his own release.

As he watched Steve’s face distort in pleasure, Bucky felt an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. He felt his blood boil as a sudden sense of anger rose in him, but there was something else. Something that gnawed at the back of his head, a small voice whispering something to him. What was that?

He realized that it was jealousy as he watched how Steve’s thrusts lost their rhythm; they got harder as he desperately chased his own orgasm. Letting his best friend fuck his girl was one thing, but letting him cum inside her? Oh no, that’s too much. She’s his after all.

“Don’t you dare to cum inside of her.” His voice was dangerously low, a growl from the back of his throat. It sent shivers down (Y/N)’s back as a whimper left her lips when Bucky tugged her away from Steve, his dick falling out of her as he grumbled frustrated. “Shit, Buck! I was so close!”

“I know, that’s why I pulled her away from you. I’m the only one who gets to cum inside of her.” He quickly turned (Y/N) around so she faced Steve’s cock. “Go on, babygirl. Make him cum with your pretty little mouth.” Another whimper left her. She licked her lips once and gripped the base of his cock. Steve’s frustrated frown was soon replaced with an expression of utter pleasure as her wet tongue circled his sensitive head before it disappeared into her mouth. His hands gripped both sides of her head, holding her still as he bucked his hips back and forth.

(Y/N) pressed her tongue to the underside of his cock as she let him fuck her mouth. She sucked eagerly on his tip whenever she could as one of her hands cradled his balls, squeezing them gently. She gagged a few times when he hit the back of her throat but it didn’t stop her to swallow him down as far as she could. Steve’s breathing got more ragged the longer he fucked into her mouth, his chest heaving with every breath he took.

A fine layer of sweat covered his face and chest as he came closer to his release. “Fuck.. You’re so good with your mouth, darling. Gonna cum inside your throat and you will swallow everything.” He barely got these dirty words out of his mouth, constantly interrupted by groans. (Y/N)’s whimper was muffled against his pulsing cock. She could feel he was close and doubled her efforts. She took advantage of his wrecked state and took control over his movements.

She pulled him out of her mouth until only his head was between her lips and sucked. Hard. The hand that didn’t cradle his balls gripped his length and stroked him with a fast pace. Steve’s pornographic groan filled the room. He almost buckled over at the intense pleasure he was receiving. His eyes were screwed shut; his mouth opened in a loud groan as he released his seed into her mouth after a particular hard suck on his tip.

(Y/N) moaned satisfied as his taste hit her tongue and she eagerly drank it down. Her movements on his dick slowed down to help him ride out his pleasure while she simultaneously drew every last drop out of him. Oversensitivity caused Steve to pull away from her, he was light-headed and slumped onto his back on the bed. A lazy smile pulling at his lips. “God, dammit...”

(Y/N) giggled as she dropped onto the bed herself. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to calm down. Her moment of peace was interrupted at two hands pulled at her ankles and she slid down the bed, a startled yelp left her.

Bucky spread her legs and slipped between them, leaning down to be eye level with her. He pressed a passionate kiss to her lips and pushed his tongue inside her mouth as soon as it opened. (Y/N) sighed into the kiss, her hands carding through his hair. She tugged on it as Bucky rocked against her, his cock bumping her clit.

He broke the kiss and put his forehead against hers as one of his hands wandered over her body before it came to a stop at her thigh, pulling it up and over his hip. “You got one more in you for me, babygirl?” His lips touched hers as he murmured.

What a good question. Could she cum one more time? She already had three amazing orgasms. She didn’t know if she could; she already felt boneless and tired. But by the way Bucky looked deeply into her eyes, waiting for consent, she knew she would at least try. 

She nodded before she leaned up slightly to steal another kiss from the men she loved. He returned it immediately and guided his cock to her entrance, slowly pushing inside. (Y/N) hissed at the sting, she was still sensitive from the previous round with Steve but she welcomed the slight pain and slung both her legs around his lower back to push him further.

Both of them breathed heavily when he bottomed out. Bucky groaned when her walls clenched around him. “Shit, doll. Not gonna last when you squeeze me like this.” He put both his arms beside her head, caging her in before he started to rut into her. He set a slow pace, grinding against her every time he bottomed out as he kissed, sucked and bit every inch of skin he could reach, effectively marking her up to show everyone, including Steve, who she belonged to.

(Y/N) was almost overwhelmed with how much she was surrounded by Bucky. His skin dragged against hers with every of his slow thrusts, one of his hands wound into her hair to keep her in place as he marked her neck up. Breathless gasps and quiet whispers of his name left (Y/N)’s mouth, one of her hands clawing at his back when his thrust got harder, reaching her special spot with every movement of his hips.

The sound of skin slapping against skin got louder as Bucky now pounded into her, still he kept a slow pace. His forehead was once again pressed against hers, their uneven breaths mingling together. “You’re mine, doll. Only mine.” Even though she didn’t need to be reminded of this, she didn’t mind hearing him say those words. She nodded frantically as her eyes fluttered close but she quickly opened them again as Bucky tugged at her hair.

“Don’t close your eyes. I want you to look at me when you cum.” Again, (Y/N) nodded, her nails dug into Bucky’s skin as his thrusts somehow got even harder. Her walls clenched around him, tearing a groan out of his throat which caused (Y/N) to whimper breathless. “James...”

“I know, baby. I can feel it. Gonna make you cum around my cock... Gonna cum inside you... Let everyone know you’re mine.” He kissed her harshly after he whispered those words loud enough for Steve to hear, one of his hands crept down between their body to rub circles against her clit. (Y/N) moaned loudly into the kiss, not only from his ministration on her body but from his words too.

She knew who they were directed to, the blond soldier still lay beside them and watched what they were doing, an irritated expression on his face when he listened to what his best friend said.

Bucky was never jealous before, so it surprised her to hear it in his voice but she had no time to follow her train of thoughts as Bucky repeatedly hammered against her g-spot. His fingers on her clit fastened their pace, he was determined to make her cum.

And he succeeded. With one more hard thrust, (Y/N) was pushed over the edge into another mind-blowing orgasm. Her walls clenched tightly around him as her legs pressed him against her. “JAAAMES....” A high-pitched drawn-out moan echoed in the room. It’s so intense, (Y/N) thought she would black out at any moment, even more so when Bucky suddenly fastened his pace and drove full force into her. 

No sound left her lips as he drew her into another smaller orgasm, her walls clenched so hard around him, Bucky couldn’t take it anymore and shot spurts of his cum into her as he deeply groaned her name.

He slumped down, resting more of his weight onto her. (Y/N) embraced him; her head fell back against the mattress as she tried to catch her breath. It took Bucky quite some time to regain enough strength to pull his head out of the crock of her neck. He pressed a lazy, sloppy kiss against her lips before he trailed down to kiss one of the many marks he left on her neck, kissing it softly. “I love you, doll.” It’s a quiet whisper against her skin, but those words never failed to pull at her heartstrings. A little smile pulled at her lips as she replied with an out of breath “Love you, too.”

Bucky pressed on more kiss to her skin before he pulled away from her to go to the bathroom. When he entered the room again, (Y/N) still hadn’t moved. Her skin was flushed and her breasts heaving with every uneven breath she took. Steve watched her with admiration in his eyes and again, Bucky felt a mix of jealously and possessiveness rise in his guts. He briefly clenched his jaw before he tossed a wet cloth to him, hitting him the face. “You should clean up.”

He then crawled back between (Y/N)’s legs to clean her up. She hissed at the sting but smiled as Bucky pressed an apologetic kiss to her lips. After everyone was cleaned up, Bucky lay down beside her and tugged her against him, wrapping an around her and kissing her head lovingly. Both of their eyes closed as they basked in the company of each other.

Now that his need was quenched, Steve was unsure of what to do and nervously fiddled with his hands. Was he supposed to leave? Probably. He was about to get up as Bucky’s hand shot out and gripped his arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I ehh... I was about to leave.” He scratched the back of his neck as he watched (Y/N)’s eyes pop open. She looked tired and in dire need of sleep. “Stay. Please.” Her voice was only a whisper.

Steve swallowed hard before he briefly nodded and lay down beside her, his hands folded on his stomach. He didn’t know what to do or say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “Soo... that was... intense.”

Both Bucky and (Y/N) snorted out a laugh. Her giggle filled the room as she turned around slightly to tug him closer, taking his arm in her hand to wrap it around her waist. “Shut up, Steve.” Her voice was laced with a smile. She could imagine the slightly confused look on his face, causing her to giggle once more. Bucky smirked and mumbled a “Punk.” under his breath before everything went quiet and soon all of them were sound asleep.


End file.
